Routine Paperwork: A SwanQueen Fic
by anthonyanthony
Summary: After some signs disappear from Storybrooke's main streets, Emma makes a visit to Regina for a signature, and then comes back for more.


Regina sits at her desk, her hand cramping from the paperwork she's been filling out since noon. The sun is down and the clock strikes 8 times, and the darker it gets the more her head throbs from mediocrity. As she signs away on some ban on soda at the local elementary school, she hears a ringing. At first it's disguised by the bells of the clock tower, but then it continues on into her office.

Regina stands and turns to look out the window; she sees the beat up car that Emma Swan drives. She fixes her top and runs to the mirror to brush the hair from her eyes and she throws the glasses onto the desk; they slide and fall to the floor. She kicks off her fuzzy black slippers and hustles into her black stilettos. She second-checks in the mirror, makes kissy faces. Regina runs to her bedroom and grabs the Russian Red MAC lipstick that sits on her makeup table.

After applying copious amounts of the lipstick and becoming annoyed slightly by the ringing of the bell, Regina glides down the stairs. She swings open the door and sees Emma standing in front of her with a paper in her hand.

"At this time of night, really, it's that important?" Regina quips.

"Well actually it is. The stop sign at Main St. and Shore Dr. is missing." Emma replies.

"What does that have to do with me?" Regina walks away and struts a bit.

"All of the companies that make these signs say they haven't even heard of Storybrooke, let alone made a stop sign for one of our streets. So we need approval from you to put one there." She's out of breath.

"Well, give me it. I don't have all day." Regina grabs the paper from Emma. "This seems legitimate. Okay, here." She signs the paper and hands it back.

Emma takes the paper back to her car and Regina closes the door behind her. She slinks away and kicks off her heels. She starts toward the bathroom and hears another ring.

She runs and slides in her dark nylon stockings, she's surprised they don't rip as she slams into the door. Emma, startled by the thump, steps back and then tries to open the door. Regina falls into her arms as she does and they both giggle a bit.

The giggling stops abruptly and they stare into each other's arms for a bit. Then as Emma stares at Regina's smeared red lips, she smiles even wider.

"You're a bit smudge-" Emma's cut off by Regina's quick press against her lips.

"Shut up and follow me." Regina stumbles a bit, gaining her footing.

She leads Emma up to her office and she accidentally steps on her glasses. Emma looks down at the crunching beneath Regina's feet. She looks into her eyes, which at this point are just tired. Regina kicks away any broken bits from her feet and walks past Emma, and into her room. She sits at the makeup table, removing all of it.

"Nothing is going right and Henry comes back tomorrow. I'm so stressed, I just can't ta-" Regina is cut off by Emma holding out her hand and she's led to her bed.

Emma takes off her shirt and jeans, and slips into the bed. The cool sheets make her shiver.

"You look very comfortable. But I still have paperwork to finish…" Regina trails off and gets lost in the thought of sleep; in the thought of sleeping with Emma.

She unbuttons her vest and rips off her shirt and bra; sliding out of the striped pencil skirt and stockings. She climbs over Emma and as she does, Emma flips her and is above her. She kisses the top of her breasts and then works down to her small, hard, and pink nipples. She continues to kiss her way down, all the way to her navel, licking now.

"Yes… ohh, don't go… too fast." Regina says to the blonde.

Emma slows and then starts to massage Regina in all of the right spots; all of her right spots. Then Regina grabs Emma's hair and pushes her head into her pelvis, harder than she's ever done before. She groans and it's almost a purr. Emma grabs Regina's ass and pulls her body closer. She works her way back up and slides her tongue into the Mayor's mouth.

Regina flips Emma over and works her body in almost the same way as she was played with. She pays a little more attention to her neck, nibbling only slightly. She hears the moaning escape from Emma's perfectly shaped lips and she starts to move south. The nibbling is a theme for her and she makes a habit to be softer as she goes down, getting closer to Emma's snatch.

Her purring is soft and undeniably sexy to Regina. She feels Emma's legs wrap around her own, and then feels her toes curl. Regina looks up and sees Emma with her eyes closed, her hands gripping both sides of the bed; the sheet is gathering under her fingers.

"How was that for my first time?" Regina asks Emma.

Emma lays perfectly still, letting out a long sigh of pleasure.

"Perfect." She remarks.

Regina climbs up to her and slips under the sheets. She falls to the pillow and is instantly asleep. Her face is flawless, even with all of the makeup gone. Her hair has gotten longer and Emma adores the new style. She brushes the hair from Regina's face and falls asleep herself.

The two wake up to the sound of nine clock tower bells and a startled Henry at the door.

"Henry, get out!" They both yell; he runs and they laugh.

Together.


End file.
